Take Me Out to Mermaid Lake
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Killian just wants a nice evening out, Peter has other plans. 50's AU.
1. Chapter 1

**MY SISTER AND I WERE DRINKING SOME MILKSHAKES WITH MY MOM IN THIS LITTLE 50'S INSPIRED DINER IN MY TOWN, AND SUDDENLY CAME UP WITH A POOK FIC IDEA AT THE SAME TIME! THIS IS IN A 50'S AU, BUT IF THINGS ARE WRONG FORGIVE ME. ANYWAY, THIS IS MY PRODUCT I HAVE TO SHOW FOR IT, NERAKSIS MAY DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT, SO LET'S SEE IN DUE TIME SINCE SHE'S ALREADY BUSY!**

**ENJOY!**

Take Me Out to Mermaid Lake-by PS

Killian honestly didn't know how he landed someone like Peter, he counted himself completely lucky to be with the younger boy…most of the time.

Peter had a terrible habit of violent mood swings, and was intensely jealous of Killian, almost to the point of irrational behavior if someone looked at the older man too closely.

Killian trusted Peter of course, but sometimes the boy had a habit of hanging around the wrong type of characters, including Killian himself, and brushing against fate and danger. Peter was a maniac sometimes, but Killian was madly in love with him, and wouldn't trade him for anything.

Now, the two sat in the local diner, soft music playing in the background as the din of teenage babble filled the air around them as they sat crammed into a small booth together.

Peter smiled at him, light eyes gleaming in the lighting, his fingers idly tangling with Killian's from his spot across the table, menu shoved away from them both in order to stare at one another.

"Hey there," a female voice suddenly called, startling them both into looking up, "what can I get you to eat tonight?" Ruby, the local diner girl, stood in front of them, her poodle skirt swishing around her legs as she bopped in time to the music playing around her.

Killian blinked, ignoring her flirtatious smile, "an order of fries, two hamburgers, all the way, and an extra large chocolate milkshake, if you would." He added in a wink, hoping for some extra whipped cream on the shake.

Peter cut in then, a glare on his youthful face, "an extra cherry, if you would."

Ruby nodded, finishing the process of writing down their order with a flourish of her pen, giving them another smile, "that'll be up soon," she chirped, already moving away from them, her hips giving an extra sway to catch the attention of all males within the vicinity. Except Peter.

He sat glaring at Killian now, fingers in a vice grip on his hand, short nails digging into his tender skin.

"What was that all about?" He demanded in an outraged voice, eyes hooded and darkening in anger.

Killian blinked at him, "what do you mean love?" He honestly didn't see anything wrong with his behavior, in fact, he was doing all that he could to make Peter happy.

But, that glare was back on the other boy's face, and he let go of Killian's hand, sweeping it back to his side of the table with a flourish, "you're such a ridiculous man," Peter said, rolling his eyes and pouting, slumping down into his seat.

Killian chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching the other boy cautiously for a moment before asking, "look…you're not…jealous, are you?"

Silence.

Ah. Hit the spot in one go.

Peter was moving then, sudden-like, sliding out of his booth, "let's just go."

Killian frowned, thinking of his meal, "but the food…?"

Peter scoffed, "stuff the food. Let's just go, I want to go for a ride."

Sighing, Killian did as bid, moving out of his own booth and going to stand beside Peter, their size difference noticeable as the boy glared up at him, hands on his bony hips.

Killian gave him a winning smile, stuffing his hands into his leather jacket, "shall we love?"

Peter snorted at him once before turning and strutting out of the diner, Killian skulking along behind him as he did so, mourning the loss of his dinner all the way…

There was a spot in town, a solitary cove that was nicknamed Mermaid Lake, as it was rumored that cannibalistic mermaids had once resided there, but so far Killian had never seen any, and honestly didn't want to push his luck on it.

Nowadays though, it was used as a private spot for teenagers wanting a quiet place to meet and be with their lovers; often, Killian had come here alone to think about his life, especially after his brother died, though he never told anyone about it, though he suspected Peter already knew.

They drove to one of the most secluded spots, right near the edge of the water, seeing a perfect view of the rippling tides and of the solitary island in the middle that looked like a skull. "Skull island," Peter had mockingly called it once when he came here with Killian, right before they had kissed for the first time.

Now, they sat in silence, staring out at the water, Killian watching the boy at his side from the corner of his vision.

Finally, unable to take the oppressive silence any longer, he sighed, "Peter…"

"Make love to me."

Killian stopped, spine stiffening as he heard the words, the words he had both longed and feared to always hear.

"What," he choked out finally, mouth dry and fists clenching, hoping that he had heard wrong.

Peter turned to look at him, moving so that his body was leaning towards him, "I want you to make love to me. I've decided."

Killian nearly swallowed his tongue, "but…we promised not until you're eighteen, and we're married."

They had decided that when things became serious, Killian was leaning over him, in this very car, outside of Peter's tenement, kissing his heavily, their breath mingling, when Peter had laid a hand on his chest and pushed back, so that they could look each other in the eye.

"Not until later," the boy had told him, "not until we're married and together forever."

Killian had been furious at that moment, angry enough to let the boy escape into his shared living area, eyes watching and wanting until he drove home, finally realizing that he wanted what Peter had said, wanted it with all of his heart.

Now, he looked back at Peter, worry worming into him; why would the boy back out on his promise now, when they were so close to fulfilling their dreams and promises?

Peter wasn't meeting his eyes, instead, he was looking back out into the water, perfect profile lit by the moon, "I want to do this," he said casually, "I want to be with you."

Killian frowned, "you'll always have me, this won't strengthen or resolve anything."

"It will make you mine!" The outburst was quick and shouted, shattering the quiet.

Killian watched as Peter rose to his knees, towering over him in the seat, "this is the only way I can know that you won't leave me! I see how you look at others, like that harlot Milah, and that Swan girl who's in our class! I see how you look at them then look at me, I'm nothing to you!"

Killian stared, jaw dropped, thinking on those words.

Milah had come to him beseechingly a few times, but now that he was with Peter he had refused her advances, pushing her back to her real boyfriend, Gold. And Emma Swan, well, the girl was beautiful, and independent, but Peter was both of those things and more. Peter was all that he wanted.

"I don't want them," he said quietly, after a moment, "I may look at others, but only see you. You are everything to me Peter, and I wouldn't jeopardize that for some other person. Especially not for someone who understands me as well as you do."

Peter glanced at him then, looking up from underneath his eyelashes with those sea glass eyes, gleaming and hypnotizing.

"Do you mean it?" The usually confident boy sounded so weak that Killian couldn't help it, he reached over and pulled him into his arms, cheek resting against the boy's hair as he held him close.

"I mean it," he whispered into his ear, "I love you more than anything."

He felt Peter's breath stop, then he felt a soft smile near his heart, the action brightening up the whole situation.

"Propose to me," Peter said to him, breath brushing against Killian's neck and ear, "tell me you want to marry me, so that we can be together."

Killian huffed out a laugh, clinging on tighter so that the boy wouldn't be offended and disappear, "I do want to be with you, but I won't propose, not yet."

He could almost feel that frown that his words brought on, "why not?" The petulant voice asked.

Killian smiled then, "because, taking orders from you is so predictable, and I want to surprise you, just once."

Peter remained silent for a few moments before he pulled back gently, looking into Killian's eyes, pouting lips softly parted, "tell me you love me."

Killian grinned gently at him, "I love you. Now stop demanding things of me and just let me hold you."

Peter didn't protest when he was pulled closer, just let it happen, but, his soft returned confessions of love were not missed, and Killian thought that he would remember it forever, along with all that happened at this cursed lake, until the day he died…

**WELL, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND GO AHEAD AND READ MY OTHER POOK FANFIC(S) TOO! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EVEN THOUGH NO BODY HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY YET I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER, KIND OF LIKE A COMPANION PIECE. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**Summary: They day they have been waiting for has finally arrived…their wedding day. 50's AU.**

Take Me Out to Mermaid Lake-by PS

Part Two

Killian honestly didn't know why he was panicking so badly.

This was Peter, the one he loved most in the world, the one that he was about to marry!

Trying to stop chewing on his lip Killian paced in front of the full-length mirror that stood in the tiny room, glancing at his reflection and admiring the tailored cut of his coal black suit for a moment before worrying again.

What if Peter left? The boy deserved better really, but, he had stuck with Killian this long, maybe he would stay longer.

About to hyperventilate Killian swung around when the door opened, revealing one dress clad Emma Swan, one of Killian's few friends.

She looked at him, unimpressed, "come on," she told him, flipping a stray curl from her face, "it's almost time, and Felix said that Peter was ready."

Killian rolled his eyes, imagining the glare that Peter's best friend had given Emma when he grunted the words to her, blonde hair covering his scarred skin.

"Alright," he breathed out, tugging on his suit jacket once more before following her out of the tiny room, listening intently to the click-clack of her heels on the cold floor.

Peter had insisted that they get married in the old stone church on the outskirts of Storybrooke.

"The head priest," the boy had told him once, "Mr. Black, took me in when he found me wandering the streets. He helped me straighten my life out right again, and get back into school. I want him to marry us."

Mr. Black, Killian found out later on, was a tall and frightfully serious man, his deep voice resonating as he followed Killian and Peter around the church when they came to talk to him, hovering like a shadow.

Peter didn't seem to mind it in the least, but Killian found it disconcerting.

Now though, standing at the front of the church, heading the pews and crowded witnesses, Mr. Black seemed to be nearly aglow with pride at being able to marry his foster son.

Killian inhaled deeply as he walked slowly to the front of the church, eyes on the floor as he went to stand beside the preacher.

"It will all be fine," Mr. Black told him ominously, deep voice shaking Killian's bones as he widened his eyes and glanced towards the crowd.

On one side all of Killian's friends had gathered; Emma and her friends "Snow" and James; Bae; Ms. Cora, and many others. One the other side of the church sat a large congregation of young boys, ranging from middle school to college aged boys, Felix sitting at the front of them, arms crossed in his stuffy suit jacket, a frown on his face as he ignored the other chattering boys. Peter hung around a group called the "Lost Boys," who were classified as a gang, but were like family to the boy. They seemed to get along fine with Killian, though Felix still disliked him, and probably always would.

But, none of that mattered now as Killian was stunned into silencing his thoughts as the music started up.

There, from the darkened area that led from the main worship hall, came Peter, his relative Mr. Gold at his side, walking him up the aisle with leisure.

Peter looked glorious in his white suit, his hair tousled perfectly, a single rose in his hand, the color of blood, making his eyes shine brightly in comparison as he stared up at Killian and Killian only.

Speechless, Killian stood motionless and breathless as Peter and his escort approached, Mr. Gold giving the boy's arm a firm squeeze that probably meant something before letting him go.

Peter walked up the few steps leading to the preacher and stood beside Killian, giving him a coy glance before mouthing one word.

"Love."  
That endearing pet name that they both called one another melted away all of Killian's fears, and he let his eyes soften as he reached down and pulled Peter's hand in his, not minding when a thorn from the rose dug into his hand, for it was nothing in comparison to the soft feel of his love's skin.

Mr. Black cleared his throat, drawing all of their attention, Peter and Killian's included, then, with his deep voice resonating through the crowd, he began…

The newly married couple sat down next to one another, fingers intertwined as others chatted around them, treating themselves to luscious cake and other decadent foods that had been paid for by Killian's brother's savings.

Peter squeezed his fingers softly, as though he knew what he was thinking about.

"He would have loved to have been here," the boy said to him gently, so that only he could hear.

Killian sighed, fighting back unwanted emotions, wanting nothing to ruin this moment, not even memories of his deceased brother. "I know," he said back quietly, "but, I suppose, in a way he is."

Peter smiled at him, a real smile that only Killian was shown.

"I love you," the darker haired man breathed out, overcome with affection for the boy in front of him.

Peter laughed, a tinkling sound that was music to Killian's ears; "I know," the boy said to him confidently, "I wouldn't have married you otherwise."

Killian licked his lips then, "I-I was scared that you would leave."

Peter lifted one perfect brow, curious.

Killian took in a quick breath, "I thought that you would change your mind and leave before the ceremony took place."

Peter rolled his eyes, reaching out for his champagne and taking a sip, "that's idiotic," he said viciously, "why would I leave you now when I finally have what I want?"

Killian bit the inside of his cheek, "and what is it that you want?"

The boy glanced over at him, meeting his eyes, "full ownership of you," he said casually, "and now I finally have that. No one else can ever have you now."

Killian fought back the laugh that bubbled in this throat. Peter was such a child sometimes.

He opened his mouth to reply when Felix seemingly materialized out of thin air at Peter's side, eyes hooded.

"Yes?" Peter asked, not even turning around to look at his friend, simply taking another drink from his glass.

"The car's here," the older boy said lowly, staring at the two of them, hair hanging in his eyes.

Peter nodded to himself, swallowing the mouthful of spirits he had, "thank you Felix," he said, rising from his chair, taking Killian's hand with him, forcing the older man to stand up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Peter called out, causing for everyone to turn and look at them in interest; "my husband and I must bid you goodnight, as we now leave for our new home to celebrate at our own rate."

The crowd laughed, calling joyous cheers to them as Peter tugged Killian along, headed for the door and outside.

Once they walked down the old pathway that led to the road from the church Killian raced to take the lead, pulling Peter with him this time so that they could go to his car.

"Come on," he called back to his new little husband, "I can't wait to show you the house!"

He was able to procure the house a few weeks before their wedding, a small yet comfortable place that was in a quiet neighborhood that had trees and forest to the back of it. He was certain that Peter would like it.

"I don't know why I couldn't see it ahead of time," Peter groused as he shoved himself into Killian's convertible, the purr of the Thunderbird's engine soothing as Killian rolled them away from the church.

"Oh calm down," Killian laughed, "I promise that you'll like it."

Peter gave him an incredulous look but settled down into the leather of the seat more comfortably, trusting Killian to get them home safely…

The house was painted a tan color, the roof and shutters green, Killian knowing that that was Peter's favorite color.

When they arrived the sun was just setting, casting the windows alit with flashing lights, and making the whole place appear cozy.

Peter simply stared at it, examining the structure without blinking, making Killian's stomach drop at the lack of comment, his hopes sinking.

"Peter," he started, disheartened, "I can change-"

"No you won't." The boy said simply, reaching over to tuck their hands together, "I love it," he declared, looking over his shoulder at his husband, "you-you remembered my favorite colors."

Killian grinned, "of course I did," he said, leaning over to peck a kiss on his new husband's lips, "I remember everything about you."

Peter scoffed at him, but let go of his hand, moving to exit from the car, turning back to Killian slyly for a moment before he exited fully, "I would like to see the inside," he said smoothly, "especially the bedroom."

Killian blinked, then smirked, "I think we can arrange that."

Peter laughed at him, pulling himself out of the car and starting to walk up to the front door, hips swaying all the while.

Killian shook his head to himself before he jumped out of the car too, hurrying to catch up to his new reason for life…

**SO...REVIEW PLEASE? THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
